


step down

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: Queen step down as ceo of sol tech realizing  how evil of a lady she was and realize she don't deserve sol tech.  So she moves in  to meet the ai Haru.  Queen is 25 in this. Haru is 17.  Contains older queen x Haru. Rated T for the past abuse  Kiyoshi Kogami  did to queen.   sorry for errors. I don't own vrains. This is a au fanfic.





	step down

25 year old queen just stepped down as sol tech ceo. She knew she was a evil lady and she did not deserve that job. she knew Akira zaizen earned that job. she learned that the artificial intelligence and the ignis had feelings. She made the decision to stepped down because she knew her business ethics was bad. she was poor now and the only thing she had was the clothes she was wearing. she was going to live in a apartment now. she got to the apartment and knocked at the door. The door was opened by a 17 year old male artificial intelligence named Haru.

Haru said " Queen, are you coming in?". Queen said " yes" as she was thinking how attractive Haru was. Queen looked at the place. It was better than what she expected. It had a small livingroom, a small bedroom ,a small kitchen, a small bathroom with a shower and a small laundry room. Queen asked Haru " since their is only one bedroom. where will i sleep?". Haru said " I will sleep in the livingroom . you will sleep in the bedroom.". Queen said " that is so nice of you". Haru said "no problem". Queen was thinking " he is so nice and sweet " in her head.

It was getting late now, Haru and Queen was about to get ready go to sleep. Haru said " good night, queen". Queen said " good night, Haru". They went to sleep. Haru was sleep until he heard queen's screams in the bedroom. He went to the bedroom. He heard Queen screaming " get away from me,Kiyoshi Kogami." having bad dreams of the abuse he did to her for most of her life with his advanced artificial intelligence. Haru said " Queen, wake up. Kiyoshi Kogami is not alive anymore " Queen woke up and said " I escaped from that dream.". Haru said " do you want me to lay down with you just in case you have that nightmare again?". Queen said " than you, why would you do that for me because I was a evil and a greedy lady?". Haru said " I know you was evil and greedy. But I know you are trying to change that why you stepped down as ceo because you realize you was a evil lady and he wanted to change. The abuse Kiyoshi Kogami did to you in all of those years hurted your mind a lot.". Queen cried with tears " Haru". Haru layed beside her on the bed putting a cover over them with Queen keeping Haru close to her as they went to sleep.

Next morning, Haru and queen woke up. Haru asked queen " feel better ?". Queen said " yes" as she kissed Haru on his cheek. Haru blushed lightly as they got up so Haru could fix breakfast . Haru went in the kitchen to make choclate chip pancakes for breakfast for both of them. Queen said " the pancakes are good and yummy.". Haru said " no problem.". Queen went towards Haru's face and kissed him on the lips blushing and saying " you was so nice towards me.". Haru said with a blushing face " no problem, queen.". Queen said " I know I don't deserve you. But my heart can't stop." kissing Haru on the lips again. Haru kissed queen back on the lips. Haru and queen was thinking " is this what romance is?" as Queen and Haru went back to the bedroom so queen could lay her head on Haru's chest.


End file.
